Determine the relationship between acute changes in depressive symptoms and the quality of well-being measure. Examine the association between specific diagnosis, age of onset, relapse history, duration of symptoms prior to admission, severity of symptoms, comorbid diagnosis, admission quality of well-being score and demographic variables with time to achieve treatment response and with relapse.